Saiyan's Pride
by KingBeasta
Summary: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation


Naruto x Bulma

Vegeta x Tights

Raditz x Launch

Turles x Maron

Nappa x Oc

Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Mokoto Kusanagi : Ghost Protocol : In world where technology is so advanced so many achievements can be completed if you wish to save sounds life then all you have to do is replaced the expired part but even in this age of technology the people are still the same**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals act the way they do**

* * *

 **Planet Vegeta**

Planet of the fighting race known as the Saiyans a raise of warriors who had killed the Tuffles a weak race but a very intelligent race that had advanced technology they were originally the race who'd controlled the planet but then they was a war between the two aliens the Saiyans had won the war thanks to full moon at which had transformed the warriors into giant apes with this power they'd slaughtered ever single Tuffle and named the planet after their King Vegeta, now the planet is ruled by the elite Saiyan King Vegeta the saiyans now conquer plant after plant and sell it to the highest buyer.

Now they serve under Frieza, who is a Frost Demon. The Frost Demons ( **Shimōni-jin** ) are a mysterious race of aliens hailing from the Planet Geyser in the South Galaxy. Most known members of the race are members of the Planet Trade Organization, but King Cold ruler of Planet Geyser and who is also in charged of the Planet Trade Organization.

On the planet, the female warrior Saiyan Fasha who is apart of Bardock's saiyan crew is seen smirking at a small child who can be around the age of nine years of age. The boy has a fair skin complexion he has brown hair which is rare among the Saiyan species. He was short spiky hair with two bangs hanging down, his eyes are purple in colored the child has a brown colored tail, he wears traditional Saiyan armor. His general look is black, full-bodied jumpsuit with grey gloves and boots with the said armor on top. He wears a dark blue armor with orange shoulder pads and also padding at his hips and nether-region. Along with it, he wore a blue-lens scouter on his left eye.

Fasha smirks as the small child charges at her he then begins to release ki blast at her she then focused the ki in her hand and releases a beam of ki destroying the small blast the beam of ki hits the child in the chest sending him flying back she then vanishes in pure speed and appears behind she then fires a shower of pink energy blast she then vanishes again but appears above him unfortunately, for the child she's too fast for him she then kicks the back of his head sending him towards the ground she then flies down with a smirk on her face "you'll have to try harder Naruto." said the female Saiyan Fasha then creates a pink energy sphere in her right hand and throws it to the sky. She then jumps and kicks it down to Naruto " **Hunting Arrow**! " exclaimed Fasha she watches as angry explosion pink goes off she then charges at him.

She then punches him she the backflips and kick him in the chin she then raises her left palm and fires a pink blast "you finished kiddo? " taunted Fasha placing her hand on her hip as she stares at Naruto she notices he has various of injuries on him.

Naruto wipes the blood from his lip and smirks at the female Saiyan "I'm just getting started **Flame Chariot** ! " exclaimed Naruto who fires a wide attack of blue flames upon seeing the wave of flames Fasha performs an acrobatic jump avoiding the hot flames while in mid air she fires a pink energy blast hitting him dead on.

Naruto struggles to rise from the floor but he then lifted up by Fasha who smirks at him she throws him in the air she then backflips and her foot kicks him in the chin she then flies up towards him slams him into the ground with a hammer punch Fasha then puts her hand down to her side and charges a pink energy sphere. "You can't run!" yelled Fasha and fires the energy sphere up in the air above the opponent. Finally, Fasha throws her hand down, which causes the energy sphere to disperse into many pink energy wavesthat shower down on the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage.

Naruto slowly rises from the ground but with great struggle both hands are encased in a purple energy he then links his hands " **Dawn Breaker**! " roared Naruto who fires a wide pink energy blast at Fasha. She quickly jumps over the attack and punches him with a left and right hook she then placed her hands on his chest and fires a energy blast causing him to be flown back she then front flips onto his chest.

Naruto released a groan as the wind was knocked out of him she grins down at the small Saiyan "so give up. You know you can't beat me kiddo. You're way too young to take me on. " gloated Fasha with a cocky grin.

Naruto then attempts to move her foot but with her being stronger than him the only thing he could do is try to lift her foot from his chest "never! I'll never give up!" exclaimed Naruto with defiance Fasha just shrugged her shoulders with a small she then placed her foot on his throat Naruto then grabs a handful of dirt and throws it into the eyes of Fasha she gets off of him attempting to wipe the dust from her eyes that blinded her .

"Tsk, cheeky brat." grumbled Fasha Naruto charges at her and nails her in the back with his head she turned arounds and puts him in a choker hold she then slams him into the ground burying his head in the dirt "even with out my eyes you still can't beat me Naruto. I admired your strategy but there's time where you win and another time where you must out smart your enemy. "grinned Fasha Naruto grumbled under his breath he then headbutted her but Fasha headbutts him back.

"Your mother is right son." said a man both Fasha and Naruto turned to see Tora. Tora is one of the taller members of Bardock's team and wears ice blue and black armor. His hair is flat at the top and kept in a small ponytail at the back, and his skin is a dark tan color. Tora then places his hand on his hip with a smirk "so, what did you learned?" asked Tora.

Fasha released Naruto the brunette then rubbed the back of his head "um, strength doesn't mean everything and you have to use your brain." said Naruto who turned towards Fasha who's grinning victorious and holding up two fingers.

She then leans into his face with a cocky grin plastered on her face "and?" asked Fasha with her purple eyes laced in mischievousness "what else did you learned kiddo?" asked Fasha in a clear teasing tone she then grabs his cheeks and pinched his cheek.

Fasha released her hold on Naruto's face he then rub the back of his neck he then turned towards his mother "you're a cheating old hag!" exclaimed Naruto but this had earned him a bop to the head Fasha then puts Naruto in a headlock her with her eyebrow twitching in annoyance at the rude comment she then bonks him on the head she then throws him over her shoulder Naruto lands on his stomach who let's out a groan as Fasha literally jumps on his back she then grins down to her soon and shook her head negatively she knocks on his head "are you sure you're using that brain of your Naruto or have you been hanging out with Rycelo too much." said Fasha.

Tora chuckles at the situation hid child is in he couldn't help but to find it amusing afterall Fasha was a strong female warrior and not someone you take likely of. She was also a fiere warrior even more than Gine but she was a kindhearted Saiyan who didn't really enjoy fighting like Fasha or himself he then hears the cries of Naruto begging him to save him from Fasha but Tora shook his head negatively at his son ignoring the look of betrayed on his offsprings face "sorry Naruto but this is a lesson you must learn." said Tora confusing him "as I was saying sometimes you'll meet someone who's far superior to you in strength and strength isn't always going to cut it sometimes you're going have to think outside the box and outsmart your opponent we are Saiyans but that's no reason for us to be as aggressive and mindless as a monkey." said Tora who has his arms crossed he could only hope what he said has sank into the thick head that was Naruto.

Fasha nods her head agreeing with her lover "listen to your dad he's right most see us as mindless monkeys but we have to show them we aren't some animal we are Saiyans a proud warrior race. " lectured Fasha she then gets off of Naruto she then ran her hair though his unruly spiky hair but as she removed her hand his hair stays in place she smiles at him with a proud smile "even though you lost you held your own which I'm pretty impressed I was even impressed in your **Dawn Breaker** did Tora teach you it?" asked Fasha.

She then turned her head towards Tora but the man shook his negativity "I've never taught him that. I taught him **Flame Chariot** but not the other one was it Bardock or Shallot?" asked Tora who in response turned towards his son he remembers that Naruto will sometimes train with Turles and his mother Shallot but Naruto and his team would also asked Bardock to help them with their training.

But Naruto shook his head negatively causing both female and male Saiyan to shot their child a curious expression if Shallot or Bardock didn't teach him that attack. They could only wonder who had taught their child a move not because of suspicion but in wonder "I created it? Why was it not that good?" asked Naruto.

Both parents turned towards their child both then gained a smile on each of their faces a proud smile on each of their faces "that attack is impressive. Exactly how long did it take for you to create it?" asked a curious Tora with him raising an eyebrow at son.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner "about eight months." said Naruto.

Fasha then places her hand on her hip "as impressive as it your technique could always use some improvement but then again that's said about everyone's techniques. I mean look at this bum you improved his own. " said Fasha not minding the look that Tora had given her she then smirked at Tora "don't cry now. " said Fasha who's enjoying the look of irritation on his tanned skin.

She always did enjoyed teasing him it was as enjoyable as teasing the peaceful and harmless Gine and if she wasn't wrong her former teammate had just given birth to Bardock's second child Kakarot. She had also heard there was another baby born the day she couldn't help but find it ironic two female Saiyans giving birth on the same day that didn't sound too thrill especially being in the same room having to hear the sound a female Saiyan giving birth right next to you did not sound desirable. Tora eye twitches in annoyance he just rolled his eyes at Fasha he shifted from Fasha to Naruto "but nevertheless, we are proud with your training. You're growing quite strong." said Tora feeling proud with his son he couldn't help but wondered do other Saiyan fathers feel as proud as he does with their own child he knows Bardock cares for Raditz.

Naruto's eyes shined with delight he then turned his head towards his father "you think I could join you and mom on your next mission dad! " asked an overly excited Naruto's who's floating and having his primate tail move back and forth in an excited manner.

"No. You wouldn't last a second if you were on the same planets we go to. " said Tora with the shake of his head causing Naruto to be deflated his tail then went down replicating his emotions.

Fasha snickers at her dejected child "Naruto we go to Planets that not even the Elite would go on and we always come back half dead and shrimp like you wouldn't last a second." said Fasha with a smile.

Naruto pouts at Fasha who's grinning down at the young Saiyan "she's right." said Tora both Naruto and Fasha turned towards Tora "you wouldn't long just like all Low Class Saiyans you have to start at the bottom that's how your mother and myself started." said Tora in a stern tone with Naruto having down cast expression.

Naruto then then tightened his fist with him glaring at the floor with a heated glare "I hate it! Everyone looks down at us Low Class just because we're weaker than the Elite or Middle Level Saiyan." said Naruto with his violet eyes narrowing.

Fasha kneels down on her knee and looks down at Naruto her hand then moves to his lope of hair her hand then begins to caresses his scalp causing Naruto to jump in surprise he looks up and stares at her purple colored eyes "and that's a, reason to train harder and become stronger but don't do it for them do it for yourself. Who cares what a couple of arrogant idiots say if you want to get stronger then train and fight and keep fighting. How did you think we became as strong as we did? We are Saiyans are we not!" exclaimed Fasha.

Naruto grins up at his mother his head nods in agreement "right!" roared Naruto three of the Saiyans are then able to hear an audible sound. The elder Saiyans turned towards the smaller Saiyan they then find the strange sound coming from his stomach but like parents each of their stomachs begins to roar all three of the Saiyans begin begin to release a laugh.

The three enter the the home after while Fasha was cooking the food Naruto shot Tora a curious expression "where did we get all this food. I didn't know we had this much." said Naruto he then turned and see his father drinking a beverage.

Tora smirked at Naruto "come on son, use that brain of yours. " said Tora causing Naruto to pout at his father this reaction from Naruto caused Tora to release fits of laughter at his son "but if you must know Naruto the answer is pretty obvious. Gine." said Tora he watched as Naruto gains an expression of realization. To Naruto it made sense that all this food had came from Gine the retired female warrior from Bardock's crew and the mother of his friend Raditz as far as he knows she's the only kind hearted Saiyan he had met and he was sure it was most likely going to stay that way.

Naruto then leans onto his palm "I suppose it's a good thing knowing someone who works at those meat stands Huh?" asked Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Tora couldn't help but to grin back at Naruto "it sure is and hopefully Fasha doesn't burn the food like last time.

Naruto nods his head he then grin at his father "if she head she'll kick your your butt all the way to Planet Vegeta and to Planet Geyser." said Naruto who's laughing at his father who just looked like as if he had seen death itself.

Tora quickly plants his hand over the mouth of Naruto whilehe loves his father the one thing he did not enjoy about his son was the big mouth his son had. It was something that his son had always got in troubled with. And now it seems Naruto's infamous loud voice is going to kill him "careful Naruto. What are you trying to do get me killed?" whispered Tora Naruto shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

Tora removed his hand from the mouth of Naruto who smirks at him in a victorious manner "whatever, it takes to get a win."said Naruto.

Tora chuckles at this "spoken like a true Saiyan?" asked Tora.

Naruto nods his head "of course I am a Saiyan and we Saiyans are fighters!" roared Naruto with a wide grin on his face.

Fasha walks into the kitchen carrying a large oversized stray of various of food "alright enough with the yelling time to eat. " said Fasha the three grab their own food putting it on their plates. While some would pray before eating not the Saiyans as each of their plates has been covered in their food the three easily begins to ravage their food.

Naruto takes a bite out of a large chunk of a roasted leg as Naruto eats the skin first he turned towards his father who noticing that his son staring at him causes the Saiyan to raise an eyebrow at Naruto "hey dad, I was wondering have you ever seen Lord Frieza?" asked Naruto hoping takes a huge bite out of the meat.

Tora slurps up some noodles when he heard the strange request of his offspring had caused Tora to shot Naruto a raised eyebrow "no I haven't only the Elite Royal Guards namely King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta have seen Lord Frieza. Why do you asked Tora to eats the rest of his noodles he then takes a bite out of a strange alien fruit.

Naruto then finished the large leg leaving no meat on it what so ever. He then grabs another piece of meat but he cuts it with his knife and fork. Naruto sticks the meat in his mouth "I guess I was just wondering if you or Bardock had met Lord Frieza or any of the Frost Demons." said Naruto.

Tora or Fasha couldn't blame the curiosity of their child afterall most have wondered who has seen Lord Frieza one of the strongest beings in the universe. "Most known members of Frost Demons are members of the Planet Trade Organization. Frieza rules a vast empire that has control over what has been said to be at least 448 planets. Frieza rules the northern quadrant of the universe. I'm not really sure where Cooler rules but what I do know is that known of the Frost Demons rule the same area in a galaxy though." said Tora.

Fasha takes a bite out of a large fruit she then rolled her eyes at both husband and child "enough about that dictator can we just eat!" groaned Fasha in a bored tone not wanting to hear about Frieza at the table and she would rather eat the food then hear about Frieza, Cooler, or any of his race if unstoppable monsters.

The next day Tora, Fasha, and Naruto can be seen walking through the busy city with various of Saiyans drinking, eating, or just running towards a space pod ready to leave their planet and heading to conquer a planet and set the planet up to be sold. Fasha gained a smile on her face she elbows Tora he turned towards her with a raised eyebrow "Hey Gine!" roared Fasha Naruto and Tora turned their head and sees Gine walking with Raditz and Rycelo.

Gine is a woman of average height and slender build. She has a lighter-pale skin complexion, onyx eyes, and shaggy black hair reaching her shoulders. She wears a sleeveless black bodysuit and pink combat armor highlighted with green and outlined by white, in addition to purple armbands and white boots. Her armor also has a thigh-length hoop. Like all Saiyans on Planet Vegeta, she naturally possesses a tail, which unlike most adult Saiyans, she lets sway freely rather than securing it around her waist.

She turned her head towards the Saiyan family and gains a excited expression she runs over to Tora and Fasha. Unfortunately, Fasha wasn't prepared to be hugged by Gine throwing Fasha off balance. "Fasha I'm so glad to see you! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you two so much! " exclaimed Gine.

Both Tora and Fasha snickered at the overly excited Gine, the two female Saiyans pull away from each other Fasha smirks at Gine "yeah I can tell Gine. Going to see Bardock off?" asked Fasha.

Home's cheeks turned a bright crimson color she looks down to her feet but her tail sways happily "you're teasing me! Not fair! " exclaimed a blushing Gine.

Fasha crossed her arms underneath her breast with a simple shrug "not my fault you make it easy. " teased Fasha not even minding the light glare Gine is sending towards her direction.

Tora glances at Raditz and Rycelo he then glanced towards Fasha "alright that's enough teasing today anymore and her head might explode." joked Tora causing Fasha to giggle at this he then turned towards Gone "I take it you're also seeing Raditz off too. " asked Tora.

Gine nods her head "yep you guys doing the same?" asked Gine.

Both nod their head "yeah the little tike got himself a mission. And don't worry the Planet he's going on isn't too dangerous." said Fasha causing Gine to sigh with relief.

"So, what planet are you guys going to?" asked Rycelo.

Tora and Fasha turned towards the bandana wearing Saiyan "just a little planet called Tanvaa nothing special ready." said Tora with the shrug of his shoulders. Tora and Fasha then separate from Gine, Raditz, and Rycelo as they find the space pod Tora grins down at Naruto "knock them dead." said Tora.

Naruto grins at Tora "you bet dad! " exclaimed Naruto he quickly hops in the space craft and flies off.

 **Planet Vargas**

A vast planet with the plants and vegetation itself being purple in colored it also has a vast beautiful emerald oceans. The inhabitants of Vargas are humanoid like race called Sargains they have a resemblance to the humans but these people are vastly different for one the skin complexion of this race are a red in color. The gravity of the planet is two times lighter than on Vegeta. The planet also has a moon that's two tines the size of the moon on Earth and the moon doesn't set for two days. The people of those planet are a race of gladiators.

Unfortunately, for the people of Vargas they are being hunted by a Great Ape this Great Ape is Naruto once a Saiyan sees a full moon they transformed into a giant powerful ape. But only Elite Level Saiyans are capable of having their mindset while the low and middle class becomes mindless beast destroying everything in site and that seems to be happening on Planet Vargas.

Naruto is destroying everything in site not caring who or what he kills a few of the Sargains arrived with tanks and fires an energy beam hitting Naruto in the chest causing the large ape to hit the ground the enraged beast roars angrily he then slams both of his fist onto the tanks crushing them he then stomped on another one while the people try to kill Naruto with their guns he grabs the tank throws it down on the people killing them.

Naruto roars he then destroys the cities smashing each building that he comes in contact with even when the people have had more people with various of weapons hold no effect. He then opens his mouth and released a powerful energy blast from his mouth killing the people. The giant ape had just kept killing every single person that walked in his path. It didn't matter how many people went after Naruto he simply killed them even when every single person on the planet had face him he killed them.

Naruto released a loud roar as he sees more vehicles with weapons He simply stomps on the ground crushing the various of vehicles he quickly rips out a large bolder from the ground and throws it down he then follows up with a mighty energy blast killing the soldiers this assault had lasted the two nights but just as morning had arrived the planet was littered with the corpses of the inhabitants. Naruto can be seen on a rock eating some meat he hears foot steps and sees a man getting up pointing a spear at him "Y-You damn...m-m-monster!" roared the man he charges at Naruto but Naruto extended his hand and uses his **Flame Ballet** thus killing the man he then flies all over the planet killing each and every Sargains.

"Well, that's done time to head back home. " said Naruto who hops into his space pod allowing the machine to take him back home but while it takes him home he can be seen eating various of fruit from the planet his hands then froze dropping the fruit he stares at Planet Vegeta but what he sees shocked him to his core he sees Bardock fighting numerous of Frieza's men and a spaceship can be seen floating above Bardock he watches as Frieza exits out the ship "Frieza. " whispered Naruto.

His scouter exploded when he attempted to read the power level of Frieza he then watches as Bardock created a blue energy sphere and throws it at Frieza but to his and everyone elses shock Frieza creates a red sphere and laughs as he throws the giant attack straight onto Bardock "mom, dad." whispered Naruto his eyes water as he sees his home Planet Vegeta explode the explosion of the planet was so massive it has sent Naruto's pod spiralling into spacs out of control all he can think about is he alone, where's his dad and mother.

His ship spirals out of control until he's sucked into a green energy wormhole but none of this matter the only thing that matters is his family and people are dead by the heads of Frieza and the bastard had the gall to smile and laugh as his people who were loyal to him be killed. The young Saiyan doesn't even know how long he's been in space when the planet had been destroyed and it exploded the explosion had not only sent the space craft spiralling out of control but it had flown the young Saiyan against the door so hard it had knocked him out He didn't know why Frieza did it but he hateso Frieza. The last thing in the mind of the brunette was the laughter of Frieza.

 **Location Demon Realm**

The Dark Demon Realm is a shadow world created 75 Million Before Age by Demigra and many other evil wizards when they were imprisoned in the realm at the bottom of the Demon Realm is home to evil races most notably some of the Demon races who are led by Makaioshin, evil god entities, and the God of the Demon Realm: Demigra. The strongest evil to have existed in the Demon Realm was Mechikabura in his prime. The realm is outside of the domain of the Supreme Kais, and so not even they are fully aware of what is down there.

As the space pod crashes into the ground creating a crater four individuals stand above the beaten pod these people are Dabura, Towa, Demigra, and Mechikabura as the door opens they see a injured Naruto who's eyes have rings around them "what a strange creature." said Towa.

Dabura's appearance greatly resembles the traditional depiction of Satan in terms of his red skin, goatee, horns, large pointed ears, and animalistic yellow eyes. However, there are several changes to this iconic look: Dabura wears a light blue suit which covers his entire body minus his musclebound chest, along with a white spiked cape, a white circular belt, and white the blue suit he wears a red tight clothing with the Dark Demon Realm army symbol on it over his body. The belt around his waist also have the same symbol on it.

Towa has long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes. The left side of her hair is longer than the other and hangs in front of her chest. She has a golden infinity hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head. She wears gold earrings that resemble Potara's. She wears a red and black skin tight body suit that has a v shaped hole around her stomach, and has slits on the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts. She wears a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom, and red and black high heels. Towa carries a brown staff that has two golden points on each end.

Demigra appears wearing a heavenly-blue overcoat with golden details on his upper part of the body and rounded on the arms. He wears blue boots curling at the end of it and a darker blue in pants. Demigra also wears a belt with the letter "D" in the front, a golden tiara and he is always carrying a white staff with a red orb at the top.

Mechikabura appears as a very aged member of the Demon Realm race, he has pale blue skin and white hair, his eyes are black with red irises. Mechikabura wears an outfit similar to Demigra's; however, it is primarily red in color with a black cape and pants. He also has purple Potara-like earrings and a long staff.

Dabura stares down at Naruto with a curious gaze "he doesn't seemed to be an Earthling." states Dabura who sees Naruto's tail and being able to sense the child's energy it wasn't that strong but far stronger than what any human could posses. Dabura then turned towards Demigra "what should send do with this child?" asked Dabura.

Demigra stares at Naruto with a calculating stare this child was strong, stronger than any human could ever hoped to be "wait till he wakes up. " said Demigra he then flies off heading in a different direction not really caring what his fellow demons do with the child.

Mechikabura grins in a demonic fashion "that seems the smartest move maybe then we'll find out who this child is. " said Mechikabura he then uses his telakinesis to lift Naruto in the air he then turned his head towards Towa "Towa carry the ship. " ordered Mechikabura she nods her head and lifts up the ship with her power she just couldn't help but wondered where did the strange child come from.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N:I will update Frozen in Time then Kingdom Come and finally Brotherhood of War also there's a poll up)_**

 **Naruto x Kitty -1**

 **Menma x Rachel Summers- 0**

 **Menma x Dani Moonstar- 0**

 **Menma x Magma - 0**

 **Menma x Tigra -1**

 **Menma x Valkyrie- 0**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
